Teacher Force
by Sasha Shadow
Summary: Obi-wan always knew he was meant to be a Jedi, certain it was the will of the force. Still when he turns 12 and no knights have expressed an interest in him he questions this conviction. The force answers his pleas in a manner he had never considered.
1. Chapter 1

A capable teacher, the force is

Inspired by all the fics where Obi-Wan wasn't chosen because he was trying too hard. Staring, young Obi-Wan. The force doesn't work like that.

* * *

Day One, early morning Jedi Temple

Obi-wan strolled down the temple corridors fiddling with his short braid. He had meditated on his certainty of destiny, seriously considering the possibility that his desire to be a Jedi was just that his desire not the whisper of the force. He had roused from the meditation more certain than ever that he would be a Jedi and less certain that he would be a knight specifically. He also had this small braid.

The braid is meant to symbolise the teacher, the student and the force, the beads the trials they over come. But Obi-wan had no teacher currently, its presence would stop offers from coming, so what did it mean?

His strolling feet had helpfully lead him to the archive so Obi-wan claimed a data terminal and searched the history of braids. There was no example where the teacher was not represented but there was a four strand braid which additionally represented the temple of the pair. Apparently at the time there was a significant difference between trainees who acknowledged their temple and those who didn't. The micro history was filled with debates that were now irrelevant. All Jedi are temple Jedi now. Still it gave a possible answer to his braid, a temple to replace a teacher.

That concept felt familiar from something, oh right, 'it takes a village to raise a child'. Obi-wan had heard that in culture class just this month. Fascinated but too bewildered to give it proper appreciation and attention he walked away. He could always study further when he felt less dazed.

This time he found Blant who excitedly congratulated him on his apprenticeship. Then before he could explain dragged him eagerly to their Clan Leader who was quietly happy for him, before he knew it Obi-Wan was standing outside the crèche personal belongings in hand with strict instructions to enter his Masters ID in his file and get room furnishings before a full day passes.

Only he didn't have a Master with a padawan room so where was he going to sleep tonight? He turned intending to go back in and explain to the Clan Leader when he felt the tug of the force leading him elsewhere. Obi-wan followed and found it trying to lead him through walls using a method that reminded him more of a game than anything. He realised eventually that the target was residential sector 5C, a room for him?

There was another wall, the quartermasters map said there was a major pillar behind it but the force wanted him to go through the wall and not using the doors on either side. Doubtful Obi-wan poked the wall, a small section warbled, he pushed again harder and the hidden door opened. It was a room of decent size with a thick pillar going through it making it a less decent size. The force hummed in a pleased manner, so it was a room for him to use after all. It was really dusty.

Sitting down abruptly Obi-wan took a moment to process the stream of events since his meditation session. The possibility on offer was pretty clear but could he really do such a not done thing? He considered then decided to take a small gamble. Opening his data pad he typed in the temple ID where a masters ID should go. He watched it progress. The code worked, it also declared him an orphan padawan but the code worked. He was going to be a Jedi.

When the first rush of excitement had passed Obi-wan recalled the rest of his Clan Leader's instructions. He would need to get this room furnished today.

Looking around the space Obi-Wan wondered what he should get. A bed certainly, a writing desk and shelving to store his clothes & books might be all he needed. Yet this wasn't just going to be his room it would double as a whole apartment. No bathroom but there were public ones available, what else? He would think on it while cleaning this place.

Asking a knight in the halls where to get cleaning stuff was unnerving and effective. A cleaning droid that followed him suspiciously dashed off when it noted the dust and returned with reinforcements. They finished most of the job beeping angrily before they left to hunt down forgotten dust spots. He was grateful the little things had helped speed the process immensely. It was time to get everything he needed; hopefully the quartermaster would let him take it all. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how to get things from the quarter masters, at least he knew where it was.

The quartermasters joyous exclamation that he could take whatever he wanted as her gift on this auspicious day made him wonder if his clan leader knew of this 'gift'.

Still he had written a list of everything he needed that he passed to the assistant helping him. Ze took one look at it then chirped impressed, "You got chosen by a non-biocompatible master? They must see great things in you." After which ze changed and added items to his list saying "this is better," or "you will need that". Apparently ze could tell because no compatible master would have let him write his own list without adding linen, clothes and over a dozen small items that were considered necessary. Ze talked a lot but it was all useful.

First apparently was the large items, bed, mattress, tables, chairs. Mentioning the limited space and oddly shaped room added wall fixtures and stacking storage. His mention of using public washrooms gained him a traveller's luxury hygiene bag, "luxury because you'll be using it near daily for years of course", and a tabletop stove so he could try something different instead of going to the temple cantina all the time. Obi-Wan was already grateful, he wouldn't have thought of half these things on his own but the last bit really sealed it.

Ze walked him over to a terminal and brought up a dozen or so strange room shapes asking which one was his. While none of them fit exactly so Obi-wan pointed to the most similar floor plan. Ze sat him down and showed him different ways to arrange his new room explaining the purpose of each configuration. Somehow ze knew how to fit every last thing he had acquired into a padawan sleeping space, which was smaller than the pillar room in total, so it could act like a micro apartment. Obi-wan really wanted zer name, he was too embarrassed to just ask.

It takes the rest of that morning to move all the large furniture in even using the force to help. Obi-wan hurries through it because he gets the feeling that he would have to sign off on further loads if he waits until tomorrow. It takes three trips with the hover trolley and skipping meals but everything is brought in that day.

Obi-wan barely finished before the night bell and when he sat exhausted through and through at his new table all he could manage was joy and relief. Eventually he stumbled over to bed and slept without dreams.

* * *

I like the idea that if the force has a will then it can have opinions and favourites. Since it is formless its actions are so tiny they are called luck or chance. Obi-Wan meditating on his Jediness was basically a request for help and the force has taken interest. Also Obiwan stumbled on a digital loophole when he used the temple ID, any actual Masters ID would not be automatically verified.


	2. Chapter 2

Come with new problems, new paths do.

* * *

Day Two

It was midday when Obi-Wan woke up. The room was unfamiliar but recognisable he had spent the entirety of his day off setting it up after all. His day off, Obi-Wan sat up he was missing class. Scrambling for his data pad a quick look at his class list, it showed nothing for the next three days.

Right that was normal now he considered it. When a clan member was chosen they disappeared from the dorm and classes before returning to some classes in full padawan attire. What to do? The unread messages icon blinked at him.

Opening the system it was quickly apparent that most were well wishes. One was an auto generated consolation message on the loss of his Master _Blank_ and bizarrely one was addressed to Master _Blank_ explaining the honour and responsibility of a padawan with attached links to required internal sources.

The last message was particularly useful if Obi-Wan understood it correctly. He should be able to do most of a Masters duty just by following the directions and using the links. He sent off a quick response to all his friends grabbed a flimsy pad and got started.

A Masters Data entry wasn't as easy as it first appeared. The systems used went beyond an initiates training but Obi-Wan persisted until he found a sticking point. A master was expected to chose their padawan's curriculum with the exception of some compulsory classes, what to pick? After half an hour it occurred to him that he could try a trance like the one used forging his personal light saber.

The trance worked.

Obi-Wan followed the force's will in selecting all his classes, filling in all of a master's duty and correcting some parts he had already done. He set up passwords for the temple ID in all these systems, wrote them on his flimsy pad and logged out before the trance ended. He was fully aware of all he had done but those certainly weren't the choices he would have made for himself.

A Jedi follows the will of the force and Obi-Wan is a Jedi trainee. He didn't change them.

It was at this point the Obi-Wan remembered that he last ate at morning meal yesterday. Grabbing the list of all the things he was expected to do for himself because there was no master to guide him, Obi-Wan went to mid meal. It was odd sitting at a table without any of his clan there to speak with and he finished quickly.

First he went to the quartermasters to collect the clothes he had requisitioned yesterday along with other items that couldn't be provided on demand. Finding the assistant first he was predictably ushered strait to where his new things were and finally learnt zer name, Millet. He expressed his deep gratitude to zer before returning to his new place.

The large furniture had been placed correctly following one of Millets layouts. Both before he forgot them and while he still had the hover lift to carry the weight. Everything else was still in boxs & bundles that needed to be unpacked. The email to his non-existent master had mentioned something about this being a bonding experience & learning exercise but it felt like a difficult investment.

Obi-wan spent three hours repacking everything into suitable places. It seemed fast after the slog that was yesterday. Finding positions to display the few decretive items he had been asked to choose was fun. After making the bed properly with blankets and pillows the room looked really nice. A few dividers to section off sleeping, studying and living space helped it look like a real micro-apartment.

The last item unpacked was the travellers hygiene kit which promptly reminded Obi-wan that he needed to find the nearest washroom with bath or sonic facilities. Grabbing one of his new padawan outfits & the floor plan Obi-wan went to wash up.

The blue robes he had asked for had been died a shade that enhanced his eyes and contrasted his hair, with the braid replated behind his ear, it no longer felt like a lie when congratulated on his apprenticeship. The force had offered and he followed the will of the force. If it wasn't meant to be then someone would have noticed his jump from initiate to orphaned padawan surely.

Still when first asked his masters name replying Potent Current lacked any subtlety. The honesty of it must have been clear in the force as he wasn't questioned further. It was still too early for dinner so Obi-wan had dropped by the archives to look up all the things a master should be telling him at this point of an apprenticeship.

The constant interruptions were getting on his nerves. Deciding the remote access on his data pad would be sufficient he returned to his room locking the door behind him. It was a manual dead bolt on the inside of the hidden door that could only be moved from the inside or with the force. Obi-wan had plans to practice manipulating it so he could secure his space while he was away.

After a small study session on what he needed to learn (what a master was supposed to teach) Obi-wan had dinner at 5C's cantina. Returned, Looked up what classes he was still enrolled in, completed that homework and messaged his friends. They were pleased for him and bubbled over with questions telling them about his day was easy but describing his 'Master Potent Current' was not. Logging off Obi-wan went to bed. He was looking forward to classes but he still had two days off to 'bond with his master' and nothing interesting to learn just tasks to do. It was strange but he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow even with all the free time.

* * *

I do intend to have Obi-wan reach out for adult guidance but not with things that could tip them off to his missing master. So the Force as an active entity to do guide him where no one can (contact method meditation).


End file.
